(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using polyphase-driven electric energy to reduce a pulsation rate or changes in brightness resulting from the supply of alternating current power to an electric-driven luminous body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The deficiency of traditional alternating current lamps lies in their discontinuous optical pulsation caused by the alternating current power pulsation.